


She’s the Stubborn One

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stubbornness, Teasing, emma teasing paul, honestly paul just wants love, paul teasing back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday





	She’s the Stubborn One

“Paul? I’m back,” Emma announces, an annoyed tone in her voice.    


“Uh oh, what’s wrong?” He could tell it was probably an annoying customer at work, but she normally liked to tell him herself. 

“Some creepy dude was hitting on me to get free coffee. He didn’t, of course, but why would he do something so disrespectful?” She then let out a groan and flopped onto the couch next to Paul. “Everyone is terrible. Except Hidgens. Hidgens is nice to me.”

“Em? Are you forgetting someone?”

“Oh, yeah! Melissa! She’s really funny.” He looked at her with a look of pure sadness and she giggled. “I’m just kidding, y’know. You’re alright, too.” 

“Good enough for today, I guess.” He sighed. Emma had her own way of showing affection. She threw punches, he threw compliments. In their own weird way, they worked. The boring and bland business guy who doesn’t like musicals with the loud and dramatic woman who’s a talented actress.    


People around the office laughed at him for dating a woman who’s passionate about musicals, but for her, he’d put up with them. 

“Kidding again. I love you.” She pulled him closer to her for a kiss which he denied her of. “Hey! I just told you that I love you and you don’t let me kiss you? You’re evil, Paul. Purely evil.”

“Whatever, Em. Maybe you shouldn’t have ‘forgotten’ about me when naming the only people in Hatchetfield that aren’t terrible,” He teased. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the stubborn one.”

She had him there. She _was_ known for being the stubborn one, especially when it came to getting what she wanted from Paul. 

“You’ve rubbed off on me too much.” 

“Kiss me now please?” She whined. He rolled his eyes, but smiled and then leaned down to kiss her. “You owed me that.” 


End file.
